Aeon the Hedgehog: Pre-Glimpse
by PyroCrazy101
Summary: A set of chapter(s) that give a small insight into my FanGame series: Aeon the Hedgehog. Newest chapter - Chapter 2: Inheritor. Send me requests if you want to see more chapters. rated T for potential later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Aeon the Hedgehog

FanGame Teaser

Disclaimer:

**This work of FanFiction is in no way affiliated with SEGA or Sonic Team, so I therefore take no credit for the characters, world or other created by these companies. This is purely a work of FanFiction to help promote my under-development FanGame, "Aeon the Hedgehog". I appreciate any reviews and/or comments on this work, and I hope you as the reader enjoy this short story.**

**Awesome regards**

**PyroCrazy101**

Key:

_Italics: Thoughts_

Normal text: Speech

Underline: Titles

**Bold: First mention of a name**

_Teaser 1: Nervous_

"Are you ready folks?"

That's the one thing I am truly focused on. The announcer shouting to the crowd, setting them into a cheering riot. I am scared. Only a select handful can make it to this.

"This is it. The moment you have been waiting for!" The announcer yells to the now rabid crowd.

Scared… heh… I guess that is a slight overstatement… Nervous would be better, albeit still incorrect.

"The big fight! So let us introduce our contestants!" The crowd roars in excitement in response to the announcer.

Aha! That's a better term: Nervous, yet excited…

"First up, we have our current standing champion…" The announcer starts.

Let me explain: yes, very few people make it this far, and yes, I know that this fight will be hard…

"**Roarke**!" The crowd's volume of cheering increases, eager to welcome my opponent back to the arena, a rare and prestigious event.

I know… that this will truly test me beyond anything…

"And now, for our challenger…"

My ears perk up, waiting for the announcer to finish…

"The so-named underdog of the south…"

My pulse starts racing, threatening to escape my body… I begin questioning myself…

"The one… who has beaten all those previous to make it here…"

Will I survive…

Will I lose…

Was it a good idea to come here…

Will I…

Win..?

"**Aeon the Hedgehog**!" The announcer finishes his speech to the crowd, adding the final spark to send them into a screaming mess.

The gates open in front of me…

My eyes rise…

I stand…

I walk, not even aware of what I'm doing…

That is when it hits me…

I…

A white light floods my vision as I enter the arena, and I am left tempted to cover my eyes from the forceful glare. My opponent is stood not far from me, a confident yet reassuring smile on his features. I take my place on the arena, a mere few paces from him.

"So…"I turn my eyes up, now fully aware that he… Roarke… is addressing me directly. I dare not speak. At least not yet…

"So…" He repeats "You're the one… eh?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah…"I say back to him, not sure of what else to say.

"Tell you what…" Roarke turns away from me "If you walk away… I'll let this slide and you can leave with dignity…"

My eyes widen slightly, then reform into a frown. "I…"

"Hah!" Roarke turns back to me, a broad smile upon him. "Syche! You should see your face!"

"Wha?!" I am taken aback by this statement, and end up losing my frown, and my slight anger.

"You don't think I'm serious do you?" Roarke says to me. "I want this fight as much as you do! I wouldn't throw this chance away, especially with all the great things I've heard of you!"

I can't help but blush slightly. Did the regional champion just… compliment me?

"Hahaha!" He laughs kindly. "But seriously though, if you walk away, I would only be a little disappointed. Understanding, but disappointed. I felt the same as you did once… Nervous… Excited… Remember, I was never always a champion!"

A small smile begins to creep onto my face. "If you think I'm going to walk away, well… "

Roarke properly looks at me.

"…You…" I start, unsure at first what to say. "…Have got a whole other thing coming!" I finish looking up with a smile.

Roarke's smile broadens. "Good… I am truly, truly looking forward to this!"

That's when I hear the tune, signalling to us to get ready.

"So… I ask you…" Roarke starts, almost as if afraid to ask. "Are you ready for this…?"

I am at first unsure of how to respond… Be completely honest with my fear, tell him that I am not ready, and walk away… and in that split second, I remember the friends that helped me this far… I close my eyes…

"_You can do it, Aeon! I believe in you!"_

"_C'mon man, there's no way in hell that you can lose!"_

"_Aeon… Don't…"_

I open my eyes, remembering the last comment my closest friend said to me before this fight…

"_Don't let yourself down…"_

"_**Cyrus**__…"_ I think to myself…

"I…" I start, looking at the ground.

Roarke looks closely at me, the smile gone.

My trademark smirk returns, courtesy of my father.

"Do you really think that I would quit?!" I yell, sending the crowd into silence. "I have people that are counting on me… Counting on me to never crack, never back down… And I…" The image of Cyrus reappearing in my mind. "I don't intend to let them down… Not now… NOT EVER!" The crowd roars back into excitement and applause.

"Well then…" Roarke begins, gathering a small flaming aura over his figure. "Let's get this party started!" Roarke's aura goes from small and fluid to raging and large.

"If all contestants are ready, then let us…"

"BEGIN!" The announcer yells out.

My heart starts to race…

My eyes focus on my opponent…

And as for my mind… It is set on one thing… The thought that hit me earlier…

I…

I…

"..Will not…"

"LOSE!"

Rate and review if you want to, and I hope you enjoyed this teaser. Send requests to me if you want to see more chapters in this story. For now though, this is PyroCrazy, signing off.

PyroCrazy101

18/02/2013

12:20pm


	2. Chapter 2

Aeon the Hedgehog

FanGame Teaser

Disclaimer:

**This work of FanFiction is in no way affiliated with SEGA or Sonic Team, so I therefore take no credit for the characters, world or other created by these companies. This is purely a work of FanFiction to help promote my under-development FanGame, "Aeon the Hedgehog". I appreciate any reviews and/or comments on this work, and I hope you as the reader enjoy this short story.**

**Awesome regards**

**PyroCrazy101**

Key:

_Italics: Thoughts_

Normal text: Speech

Underline: Titles

**Bold: First mention of a name**

_Teaser 2: Inheritor_

I get up from stretching, my legs aching slightly… only slightly though…

"You ready for this?" My opponent calls out to me from the other side of the arena.

"Heck yeah! I was born to be ready!" I call back, my trademark smirk plastered on my face.

"Hey!" I turn at the sound to see who called me. That's when I see her: **Amy**. She wasn't dressed in her usual attire, and it was clear as to why: the bulge was clear on her normally slim features.

"Gimme just a sec, k?" I call to my opponent.

"Take all the time you need, **Sonic**" She smiles back to me.

I run over to Amy, and give her a light hug.

"How is our little one today?" I ask, crouching to her stomach level, and examining the prominent bulge in her clothing.

"I think he's fine!" Amy replies back to me with a happy smile. "Sooo… Whatcha doin'?"

"Me? Heh! I'm about to win, that's what I'm doin!" I say cockily, sticking out my trademark thumbs-up alongside my grin.

"Don't be so sure, dude!" My opponent, **Liz**, calls to me. "You didn't win last time, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you win this time!"

I jump back to my place on the arena, ready for battle.

"Call dibs on head call!" I call to Liz

"Hey! No fair!" Liz pines, pouting. "You always get to do head call…"

"Ok ok, you can do it…" I start, smile broadening "…After all, it seems that the who doesn't always wins!"

"Pftcha!" Liz splutters. "Well, in that case, call away…"

"Nah! It's much more fun…" I disappear using my speed "… Surprising you!"

Liz turns around as I appear behind her, my foot inches from colliding with her face. She blocks, and evades my following attacks with ease.

"Still sloppy…" Liz comments "Hurry up…" She closes her eyes, and that's when I realize I'm in the wrong place: that is, being in front of her… I quickly recognise this and jump out of the way behind a rock.

"And get… REAL!" That's when the eruption occurs, reducing little more than half of the arena to a smouldering crater. I look over the top of my hiding spot to try and spot my adversary, only there is no sign of her… And that's when it strikes me. I jump to my left just in time to avoid Liz colliding with me in a painful blast. She jets out of the dust cloud right at me causing my adrenaline to sky-rocket, to the point of me being almost untouchable due to my drastic speed increase. I block her attacks with mostly my arms, and that's when I spot it: an opening! I suddenly slam into her using my full body weight and send her flying across the arena. But I'm not exactly done yet…

"YAAAAAAH!" I appear below her and deliver a devastating cartwheel kick to send her soaring into the air. I use all of my leg strength to propel myself upwards at an alarming speed towards Liz, and as I pass her in mid-air, it's clear by her shocked expression that she's surprised by my newfound ability. Then the unexpected happens: Liz is behind me, hands on my shoulders, readying her deathblow. Knowing the worst was about to happen, I braced myself by tensing my entire muscle structure. And then I feel it: her heel smashing into my head, and then a sudden crash as my vision goes awry for a few seconds. Liz lands not far from me, and I get up, albeit slowly, and prepare for another attack when I realize that she's not moving around. I smirk and call out to her.

"Hey, Liz! That all you got?" Liz smiles back, a sudden flare in her eyes.

"Why, gonna go home and cry?" She calls back to me, causing me to smirk even more.

"Heck, I'm only getting started!" I call, nearly laughing at my cliché line.

"Music to my ears, Sonic!"

Meanwhile, Amy, who was watching from the side-lines, was thinking about some things…

"I wonder… Will our child be like Sonic…?"

_17 years later_

I sat here… every day, just sitting in a dusty old chair, waiting for someone worthy to challenge me… And that's when the doors in front of me open, revealing a figure with a powerful build, and an unusual hairdo… forward white spines with green highlights on the undersides. I nearly gasp, surprised at who I'm seeing…

"… Aeon…?" I say quietly.

"…hm?" He says back to me, clearly unsure of who I was… I wanted nothing more to walk over to him, embrace him… To tell him who I was…

I couldn't take it.

I couldn't help myself.

That's why he looked like a rabbit in headlights, when I virtually appeared in front of him and gave him the embrace I had wanted to give for so long…

"Welcome to my arena… My son…"

Aeon's eyes widened in shock. He had always known that he had a father, but he had never known who they were, and now for this blue hedgehog to suddenly announce that Aeon was his son… He didn't know what to do. Sonic broke the embrace and looked Aeon in the eye.

"Look at you! You've grown…" He smiled sadly. "I wish I could have been there for you, my son… I'm sorry… And due to that, You probably have a great many questions to ask…" Aeon couldn't respond: The worlds most famous hero saying that they are your father can have that effect…

"But now… It's not exactly the best time in the world…" That's when the once-dead lights burst into existence, illuminating the entire arena. "… I gotta say… I never expected you to face me… But I'm not disappointed at all! And I am proud of you… All of your achievements… Your failures… They have led you to this moment… And I am glad to be here for you… In your greatest moment of triumph! So…" Aeon looked directly at me. "How about… We see who really is the world champion…?" Aeon took his standard battle stance, his variation of a ninjutsu stance.

"Yeah…" Aeon said, the hints of a smile growing on his face. "Let's show them… How much better I am than you" His smile broadening into a wide grin.

"Tch… Well you've definitely gotten my cockiness…" Sonic grinning back. "… So let me see… if you have what it takes… to be my inheritor… of the world champion title!"

Rate and review if you want to, and I hope you enjoyed this teaser. Send requests to me via PM if you want to see more chapters in this story. For now though, this is PyroCrazy, signing off.

PyroCrazy101

21/02/2013

16:34pm


End file.
